Mistakes
by YaoiPhox
Summary: KakuHida OneShot Attempt. Kakuzu and Hidan are both visited by Jashin after a prayer is made. Will they be able to confess before their deaths?
1. Mistakes

"I hate you." Hidan scowled, crossing his arms.

"Feeling's mutual." Kakuzu did not look up from the map, illuminated by the camp fire.

"Tch. Heathen." Hidan scoffed at his partner's lacking response.

He rolled off of a rock platform in the cave Kakuzu had made them stay in during the storm, lazily landing on all fours. Kakuzu sat off to the far side of the cave, trying to find where they were. Their mission was, to say the least, not going well. Halfway through their hunt for Jinchuuriki, it had started to snow. In roughly half an hour the little snow flakes drifting in the wind had become a full blown blizzard. It was a miracle they had managed to find the shelter they did.

"Where are you going?" Kakuzu actually noticed his partner had moved from the raised platform to the floor.

"Like you fuckin' care." Hidan rolled his eyes and crawled over to the fire.

Kakuzu would have rolled his eyes as well but decided that would be childish. He refused to sink to Hidan's level of immaturity. He retraced their path on the map with his forefinger and found they were near a village but not close enough to travel to with the given weather conditions. He growled under his breath, putting the map back in his pouch. He saw Hidan inching closer and closer to the heat of the flames and sighed. They did not have proper attire for the winter weather.

"I'm so damn hungry." Hidan pouted.

"What do you want me to do about it?" Kakuzu huffed.

"I'm tired."

"Then go lay down." Kakuzu felt his eye twitch as he jabbed his finger at the platform.

"But it's cold as hell over there." Hidan mumbled.

"I'll make another fire if you shut up." Kakuzu's eyes narrowed and Hidan grinned, keeping quiet now that he had won to an extent.

Kakuzu stood and let loose his fire-style mask. He put together a few sticks strewn about the cave floor and set the fire. He glanced at Hidan as the young male made his way over. Neither of them were wearing their cloaks. They had left them to dry out by the fire the moment they entered the shelter. Kakuzu instructed Hidan to stay still as he grabbed the cloaks and set them on the upraised slab of rock.

"Take off your clothes if you want to warm up quickly." Kakuzu informed his partner, already pulling off his head gear and slacks.

"Tch, fine..." Hidan paused then uttered under his breath, "Perverted old bastard..."

Kakuzu showed no sign he had heard and climbed onto their makeshift bed. He watched Hidan pull off his own pants and since he was wearing nothing else (save the boxers underneath), he was quick to join Kakuzu on the cloaks.

"Why didn't you take off your shirt?" he bugged the elder.

"I don't want to." The elder responded calmly.

"Why not?"

"Why do I have to?" Kakuzu flopped onto his side, facing the wall instead of his annoying partner.

"You're the ass that said to strip." Hidan scrutinized the masks that grinned at him from their home on Kakuzu's back.

"I didn't force you." Kakuzu rolled his eyes now that Hidan would not be able to see it.

"Bet you wanted to." Hidan mumbled under his breath after he heard light snores from his partner.

He sighed then turned away from his partner, letting his eyes close and his mind wander. Soon he was fast asleep, having his usual dreams of his partner and his Jashin-sama. Kakuzu, however, received a dream not like his usuals in the least. It started as they usually do; Kakuzu standing in an ever-growing pile of money. He enjoyed it while it lasted, waiting for his partner to appear and take it all away as he always did. However a cloaked man appeared instead just as the riches vanished. Kakuzu was surprised by the chill radiating from the figure.

"Who are you?" Kakuzu asked.

"I am whoever you want me to be but I am the one Hidan worships." The man's voice was surprisingly average for such a powerful 'god'.

"I knew that mushroom was poisonous." Kakuzu replied dryly.

"Keep telling yourself that, bastard." A smirk is what the dreamer imagined on Jashin's face.

"Whatever. Just tell me what the hell you want so I can wake up." The stitched man sighed.

"Just want to know what you think of my follower." Jashin crossed his arms.

"Hidan?" Kakuzu rose a brow but answered, "He's an annoying, loud, foul-mouthed brat that worships something other than money."

"Money is indeed valuable. Life is more-so."

"Some god of death and destruction you turned out to be."

"Life is valuable which is why my followers give me theirs."

"Is that all you bugged me for?"

"What do you really think of Hidan?"

"I told you..." Kakuzu paused, thought better of it, and answered, "He's annoying but has times when he knows his limit. He still goes over the limit, at times, but at least he knows it. He is loud, even as he sleeps. His cursing is a trait I have to live with and, as you know, Hidan and I will be living together for ages."

"So you think." Jashin interrupts.

"What do you mean?" Kakuzu blanched.

His answer was to step back, revealing Hidan. As Kakuzu watched, Hidan began to grow thin and pale, his eyes became dull. Kakuzu stepped back as his partner collapsed to his knees, unable to support himself. He had not noticed he had stepped back into the pile of money.

"What are you doing to him? Stop!" Kakuzu panicked, leaving the money to kneel by Hidan.

"As you have said many times before; there is no such thing as assured immortality. Hidan _will _die." Kakuzu's head snapped up to glare at Jashin.

"You plan on killing your best follower?"

"Not I, but you." Jashin spoke softly and Hidan turned to dust in Kakuzu's arms.

"What do you mean?" Kakuzu choked.

"Malnutrition."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Kakuzu's exclamation ended in the waking world.

Hidan yelped as his comrade kicked him to the floor. He immediately shot up from the pile of hot ash that was their fire and glared at the elder. Kakuzu sat up with his head in his hands, his expression unreadable. Hidan huffed, marched over to the other fire, snatched a sandal, and then promptly threw it at the miser's head. Kakuzu jumped and glared in the direction the sandal had been thrown. He quickly looked away when he gazed into those magenta eyes a little longer than necessary.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Hidan snapped moodily, placing his hands on his hips.

"It's nothing." Kakuzu muttered then looked to the exit, "The weather has changed. Pack up."

"Tch. Moody bastard."

–

They continued on their way as they usually did; Hidan complaining to a quiet Kakuzu. The latter was deep in thought, still thinking about that odd dream. It had felt so real that he questioned whether or not it _was_ just a delusion. More questions passed through his mind. He wondered what Jashin had meant by malnutrition. He had been so wrapped up in his thinking that he did not notice Hidan had gone silent, observing the taller. The sun began to sink and they were almost at a rundown town near the Hidden Cloud Village.

"Hey, dumbass, you gonna let us stop now?" Hidan resorted to tugging Kakuzu's arm in order to snap him out of his stupor.

"Yeah. Are you hungry?" Kakuzu had figured it out.

"Well yeah. Fuckin' starved!" Hidan cackled slightly.

Kakuzu gave a slight nod then headed for the first food stand he saw. It was a BBQ restaurant. Hidan gaped up at his partner when he ordered himself a liver dish and for Hidan, a plate of ribs. Kakuzu ignored his look of utter shock but glanced up from his bingo book when Hidan leaned over to feel his forehead.

"What... Are you doing?" Kakuzu blinked.

"You have a fever..." Hidan replied, holding his other hand to his own forehead.

"No, I just have a temperature higher than most." Kakuzu tried to scoff but got lost in Hidan's eyes.

"Why did you buy me ribs?" Hidan quirked a brow, letting his hands return to his sides.

"Er... you need food, right?" Kakuzu recovered, burying his nose in the bingo book.

"Of course but you usually just catch us fish or shop at some shitty food place."

Kakuzu ignored him, looking at a particular bounty. What a price! It was the head monk at the Fire Temple. He would take that man to repay this dinner and possibly the ones after. He felt the need to keep Hidan fed since he had been told the Jashinist could die from malnutrition. He frowned as he realized this. Why should he want to keep him alive? It would be selfish to kill him and even more selfish to keep him alive. He craved a companionship that could stick around as long as he lived and he could find that in Hidan.

"Here's your order, sir." The waitress smiled at Hidan as she set the trays on their table, "Anything else?"

"No." Kakuzu answered coldly, sending her the evil eye.

"You, sir?" She did not turn to face the man.

"Nah. Beat it so we can eat in peace." Hidan drawled, mouth watering at the idea of eating those delicious ribs.

The waitress looked a little offended but left them alone. Kakuzu watched Hidan eat, slipping his food under his mask while the other devoured the ribs as though he had never eaten. Kakuzu noticed Hidan did not touch his vegetables and frowned. That was a waste of money and nutrition...

"Eat your vegetables."

"Fuck you. I hate vegetables."

"I don't care." Kakuzu finished eating, as had Hidan.

"Of course you don't care." Hidan seemed a bit upset by this.

He saw Kakuzu staring at his messy fingers then smirked. He slowly brought a finger to his lips and lapped at the sauce. Kakuzu was confused at first then Hidan gave him a half-lidded look. He knew Hidan could hear his hearts beating when the younger male's smirk grew. He moved onto the next to fingers and started to suck.

"W-What are you doing, dumbass?" Kakuzu managed without blushing.

"Don't wanna waste such good sauce, Kuzu." Hidan had often flirted with Kakuzu but never before had it given results.

"Use a damned napkin, you look stupid..." Now the blush was starting to show.

"You should try it, Kuzu." Hidan held out his other hand.

"Stop calling me that." Kakuzu glared at the fingers. Not because Hidan had disobeyed but because he really wanted to try some sauce and then some. "We're leaving." Kakuzu stood, tearing his eyes from Hidan's hand and threw him a napkin.

"Heh. Easy." Hidan grinned but followed him out once the miser had reluctantly given up his precious money.

"We look for the Jinchuuriki tomorrow morning, for now we find shelter."

"In an inn?" Hidan hoped.

"... Just this once." Kakuzu sighed in defeat and led him to the inn with the most broken windows.

Hidan accepted this and followed him inside. Although the snow melted, it was still too cold for sleeping outside. Hidan expected Kakuzu to ask for one bedroom, one bed as he usually did but alas, he asked for two. Hidan tried to hold down his disappointment and let Kakuzu lead them to their room. Inside the room were two stained beds with thin, ragged blankets pulled on top. The pillows were also a bit iffy with a lumpy look to them. Kakuzu headed for the farthest bed that sat by the window, leaving the other to Hidan.

"Wonder what made these stains..." He said absentmindedly.

"Considering there was a whorehouse not far... do you really want to know?" Kakuzu retorted, not daring to undress himself.

"I hope you know how much I loathe you." Hidan droned mutinously, laying on top of the blanket, also fully clothed.

"... I could kill you one day." Kakuzu replied in a soft voice.

"Tch, yeah right. I'm immortal, dumbass. Go ahead and try." Hidan scoffed.

"Immortality is nonexistent and you know it."

"... Kakuzu?" Hidan did not like the way he had said that.

He looked to Kakuzu's bed to find him facing away from Hidan. Hidan gave a pout at being ignored then turned away from Kakuzu. Last night, before Kakuzu had woken them, Hidan had been enjoying the elder's close company. His body really was warm and, though his skin was rough, Hidan enjoyed being wrapped in those arms. It was a nice contrast to his own soft skin. Before he had fallen asleep, he had made a prayer to Jashin. Granted it was a selfish prayer that would be considered blasphemy if it were to be granted... but a prayer nonetheless. This led to Jashin leaving Hidan, towards the beginning of the dream, alone with the dream-Kakuzu. Hidan smiled at the memory and fell into a peaceful sleep.

In his dream, he was visited by Jashin. He knelt in front of his god, head bowed. Jashin told him to rise and stepped aside. Kakuzu appeared, sitting up in a bed, counting his beloved money. However, at his side, Hidan lay curled up against him. Kakuzu paused his money-counting to pet Hidan's hair and his lips parted; he was whispering words the real Hidan could not hear.

"Jashin-sama... why...?" Hidan did not notice the tears sliding down his cheeks.

"You pray for this heathen to love you in return. 'Why?' indeed, my child." Jashin spoke quietly and his emotion was hard to name.

"He hasn't shown disgust towards my rituals to you..." Hidan started but was silenced by a cold look.

"He cares for you in ways I cannot." Jashin murmured.

"Do not say that, my lord." Hidan gasped, "You have done far more than that heathen bastard!"

"No, we care for you the same amount." Jashin corrected, "Which is why I want to know what else draws you to him."

"Aside from his looks?" Hidan smiled now, "I'm not sure except that he has defended me from verbal and physical abuse. He says it was because he is the only one allowed to harm me. Yet he hasn't really hurt me; I'm no wuss and can take what he dishes out." Hidan shrugged, unsure of what else to say except, "I just love the bastard... He won't leave me like those others... He's immortal!"

"Hidan..." Jashin sighed with sadness, "You are like a son to me. So I shall fulfill your worthless prayer."

"It's not worthless..." Hidan pouted once he woke up.

"What's not worthless?" Hidan fell to the floor when Kakuzu's voice sounded from inches away.

"Don't fucking scare me like that!" He snapped, "And what the fuck are you doing in my bed!"

"I was sleeping." He lied.

"Tch. Yeah right, you were probably watching my sleep, perverted old man!" He scoffed.

"I'm going to kill you..." Kakuzu grumbled.

"Like you could pull it off!" Hidan laughed.

The awkward feelings between the two were lifted and they continued on their mission. They took down the two-tails after finding and cornering her. They were led into a trap though. Kakuzu was immediately taken out of the fight and hours later Hidan finished his ritual. Once Zetsu had taken the body, Hidan bitched to Kakuzu about blasphemy.

"You'll have to deal with it." Kakuzu sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

They headed to the Fire Temple since they were in the Land of Fire. Another fight, another body bagged. Kakuzu smiled under his mask as Hidan finished his ritual. Hopefully this amount of utter carnage would please Jashin. He could not have Hidan's immortality taken away before he could confess. Hidan's almighty god had appeared in his dreams yet again, warning him of an approaching danger. He could not believe he had believed some 'god' of a murderous, cult-like religion.

Kakuzu let Hidan leave his side at the bounty office. Perhaps that had been the first mistake. The second was giving that shadow kid time to analyze Hidan's jutsu. The third was not losing the bounty; the bounty was obsolete at the moment... The third mistake was going back for the bounty. Fourth: Becoming overconfident while he fought side-by-side with his partner. Fifth and final mistake: Letting Hidan be led away by a kid with a vengeance.

'_Why, Jashin? I was so close..._'

* * *

Please let me know if you want a sequel! The last line is both Hidan and Kakuzu thinking before they're "killed". I wouldn't mind critique, just no flaming. First time actually trying for a oneshot... asides from the one KisaIta thing... PS - Sequel is up in next chapter!


	2. Corrections

"Where the hell...?"

Kakuzu looked around the room he was in. It was dark and the only light source was various black candles spread along the wall. He looked down and found he was standing in an all-too-familiar diagram.

"You're awake... Kakuzu?" A boy sat by the only door, the Jashinist pendent visible as Kakuzu approached.

"What happened? Is this hell?" He looked around, clearly confused. He felt alive enough.

"Hell? I suppose. You are alive." The blonde boy shrugged, his eyes were unseen behind his glasses.

"Alive? How? I know I lost my last heart!"

"Calm down, big guy. We have to go pick up Hidan." The boy stood and dusted off his blood-red cloak. "My name is Suki and I was sent by Jashin-sama to take you to a new land where you two can live happily ever after. Now follow me."

"Do I have any other option?" Kakuzu sighed.

–

'_iIt's too dark... Kuzu./i_'

Hidan was still buried and he was cursing himself for being so careless. Something in his gut -where ever it may be in this grave- told him Kakuzu had lost. No one would come for him and he would begin to fade. He already felt ill. He had been trapped for too long. He sighed and closed his dull eyes, ready to give in. He was awoken moments later by the sound of a shovel digging into the soil inches from his head.

"Fucking hell man! What's with making me do all the fucking work!" Hidan recognized that voice though he could not place a name.

"Because you're younger than me." That was Kakuzu! Hidan could recognize that voice anywhere.

"K-Kuzu!" He tried to cry out but it only came out as a hoarse whisper.

"This is the third hole you made me dig! If the bastard isn't here I'm so sacrificing your ass to Jashin!" the whiny voice was louder. "This thing is really fucking deep too!"

"Deal with it. He really is in here. Those other holes were practice." Hidan could not help but laugh.

"You basta- Do you hear laughing?"

There was a thump as though someone had landed on top of the soil. Finally the earth was removed, revealing Hidan's emaciated head. Kakuzu stood above him, handing the shovel back to a boy. He knelt down and picked Hidan up by the hair.

"Ow... bastard..." Hidan choked, he felt too weak to protest more.

"Dee-yamn. Never thought I'd see ya in such shape, Hidan-sensei!" The blonde giggled.

"Do I... know you?" Hidan's head had been pressed to Kakuzu's chest.

"Gah? How could you be so cruel, man?" Suki whined.

"'Sensei'?" Kakuzu inquired.

"Hidan-sensei is the one that converted me to the ways of Jashin-sama!" Suki exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Huh. You'd think he'd remember the only one that actually converted." This earned a weak bite from Hidan. "Oi!" Kakuzu dropped the head. "Wait here and we'll get the rest of you."

"i_We_/i?" Suki mocked, "You mean you're actually willing to work, you lazy ass?"

"How would you like to join Hidan there on the ground?" Kakuzu threatened, picking up an extra shovel.

After most of Hidan's body was found, Kakuzu started to sew him back together. As he did, he fed him plenty of nutrients so he was able to form complete sentences since leaving the grave. All the limbs were attached save the most important (In Kakuzu's opinion) one.

"Suki... look for a um..." Kakuzu flushed while Hidan scowled, glaring south.

"Go find my Jashin damned cock!" Hidan huffed to Kakuzu. "And I'll sew it on myself."

"No. It will fall off if you try to sew it on." Kakuzu argued, "I'll do it for you."

"Ha! I knew you were a perverted old man." Hidan smirked now.

"I am not perverted." he scowled playfully, "Unless you are involved."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" He flushed.

"... Well..."

"Found it! At first I thought it was a fuckin' worm though!" Suki laughed climbing out of the hole with the missing limb in hand

"Bastard!" Hidan snapped.

"I think it's cute." Kakuzu said, absentmindedly.

STARE~

"What?"

"You've been acting strange. What the fuck happened while I was underground?"

"Kakuzu just really li- OUCH!" Suki was silenced when Kakuzu cut off his head.

"Let's get this thing back on." He sighed, turning back to Hidan.

Hidan stopped complaining after half an hour, finally allowing Kakuzu to finish his job. Suki had been sent off to find clothes for the naked man and returned just as Kakuzu was helping Hidan to his feet. He offered Hidan the same kind of cloak the other two were wearing. Once Hidan did some small exercises he tried to move on his own. He was still a little wobbly, much to Kakuzu's concern.

"He should be fine with some rest and food. However we gotta leave before those damn deer return with reinforcements." Suki commented while Kakuzu steadied Hidan once more.

"Deer?" Hidan inquired.

"On our way here, we ran into a herd." Kakuzu answered.

"Boy were they happy to see us!" Suki exclaimed sarcastically.

Hidan shrugged and followed Suki through the forest, refusing to let Kakuzu support him the entire way. As they neared the edge, the inevitable happened and there stood Shikamaru. However he did not yet notice them. Kakuzu and Suki pulled Hidan into a tree, restraining him from exacting revenge. Kakuzu kept his hand clamped over his mouth, his chin resting on the gray locks as he waited for the kid to leave. Once he moved on, Hidan was carried out of the forest, his mouth shown shut.

Kakuzu set him down when they were far enough away but did not undo the stitches. Suki found this highly amusing but soon joined him when the laughter became too much for Kakuzu. The duo was left to follow Suki since they had no idea where to go and they had questions. Suki stopped them at a small village's bed and breakfast. He slid over to the counter, leaning in to gaze up at the woman stationed there. He whispered something in her ear and lifted his glasses.

"You got a place for us to stay, hun?" His voice was smooth and seductive.

"Sure. Upstairs, last door of the hallway." She giggled.

"See ya tonight, babe." Suki slid back off the desk and back to the confused companions.

"Still a slut." Hidan scoffed once they made it to their room with two separate bedrooms.

"No, I'm not. We'll be leaving first thing tomorrow morning." Suki huffed, marching to his own room, closing the door with a slam. "And bolt the door!" He shouted, "We're leaving the second you two finish."

"Finish what?" The two replied.

"Sleeping."

"Oh." They flushed when they realized their minds had been in the same gutter.

Kakuzu and Hidan went to their bedroom and found (surprise, surprise) a single bed.

"You go ahead and have the bed tonight." Kakuzu murmured.

"We can share, dumbass." Hidan sighed, laying one the bed with his hands behind his head.

"Do you want anything to eat?" Kakuzu asked suddenly.

"Seriously?" He sat up in bed, looking at him as though a stranger.

"Is there a problem?" Kakuzu growled.

"I hate you."

"Feeling's mutual."

It was a knee-jerk reaction and Kakuzu could not help but regret it. He remembered what had all happened before they 'died'. His eyes were trained on Hidan and he sat on the bed besides him. The smaller rose a brow but made room, eying his partner. Partner... they were no longer partners in crime. What type of partnership did they have now that they had been abandoned by the Akatsuki?

"Kakuzu, do you know how the others are?" Hidan spoke softly and opened his cloak to reveal his ashen skin which clung to his bones.

"I heard, whilst traveling with Suki, that Deidara blew himself up trying to kill Itachi's little brother after he killed Orochimaru." Kakuzu answered.

"That twerp killed the snake bastard?" Hidan laughed. Kakuzu winced when it turned to a cough.

"Want anything to drink?" He placed a hand on the frail chest.

"Fuck... sure." Hidan took a ragged breath and closed his eyes.

Kakuzu got off the bed after he made sure the other was still breathing. He went into the main room, grabbed a cup, then filled it with tap water. On his way back, he saw Suki's door ajar. He swallowed his curiosity and set the cup of water near Hidan. He shook the other awake, worried he might crumble to dust as he had in that dream so many nights ago. He shuddered at the memory and magenta eyes showed from behind parted lids. Kakuzu grabbed the cup and offered it to Hidan, watching his neck as he swallowed.

He gulped when the cup was pulled away, leaving a drop of water to slide. His eye twitched and he snapped his gaze away. He removed the kerchief that had been tied around his mouth then ruffled his hair that had been exposed for the entire journey. Now it was Hidan's turn to ogle. If he did not know better, he would think the man was stripping just to tease him. The cloak hit the floor to reveal Kakuzu had been wearing a white sleeveless and black boxer shorts.

He returned to the bed and slept with his back to Hidan. The latter fell into a restless sleep shortly after, also with his back to his partner. That night, they shared the same dream. Hidan stood under a tree waiting. Kakuzu appeared moments later and both, thinking it was their own dream, embraced the other. They parted and Hidan sat first, beckoning Kakuzu to join him on the ground. They sat together, under the beech tree.

"You two appear to be quite content." They recognized this voice. Their heads snapped up and saw Jashin perched in the branches above. "Have you told him the truth?"

"No." They said simultaneously. This surprised them both and they looked at each other.

"That is disappointing." The god frowned.

"Jashin-sama, why are you okay with this heathen?" Hidan asked as he nuzzled closer to said heathen.

"He cares for you and makes you happy."

"Tch, he doesn't give two shits about me. This is my dream-Kuzu." Hidan pouted.

"I do too give two shits about you!" Kakuzu protested, not registering the second part about a dream.

"My sons, Suki will be guiding you home. You have nowhere else to go; the Akatsuki have abandoned Hidan and are using Kakuzu's corpse." Jashin informed the pair. "All you have left is myself, my followers, and each other."

"Again, I say, not what I expect from a death god." Kakuzu scoffed.

"Watch yourself, heathen." Jashin and Hidan snapped.

Kakuzu awoke with a jolt, sitting up in the bed. He looked around the dark room then let his gaze travel to his still-sleeping companion. He sighed softly then flopped back down, his back away from the other once more. The only difference was that their backs were pressed together.

Suki woke them up early in the morning, too early for Hidan's liking. He complained until Kakuzu promptly told him; 'Shut the fuck up, it's too early for your shit.' He was far worse off in the mornings than Hidan but at least he got out of bed when needed. Finally Kakuzu managed to drag Hidan from the bed, by his hair, and out their bedroom door. He threw on his cloak then met Suki at the window, flinging his gray-haired 'crush' over his shoulder. They jumped to the ground then took off towards the sea. They would be traveling by boat to a secluded island. Suki refused to tell them what lay in wait for them though.

Hidan and Kakuzu had to share a hammock while Suki took the other hammock provided in their cabin. Currently, the blonde Jashinist was on deck, leaving the pair alone. Hidan lay back in one net while Kakuzu sat in the other, rocking back in forth. After he had been 'resurrected', as Suki had put it, he had not seen even a glimpse of precious money. Hidan, meanwhile, had another Jashinist with him to preach to and read scriptures with, both Jashinists forcing Kakuzu to listen to their 'sessions'.

"Damnit Kakuzu, quit that. You're making me nervous." Hidan finally snapped, sitting up.

"N-No m-money." Kakuzu whimpered, earning a piteous sigh from the religious man.

"Money isn't everything, bastard." He huffed.

"The world runs on money, Hidan! Money means everything to me! Especially now that I have no one." He snapped back.

"What did you just fucking say?" Hidan snarled, glaring him down.

"You heard me; I have nothing left."

"What about me then?" Kakuzu gave a jolt at that and opened his mouth, only to close it as Hidan stood. "You had me, Kuzu. I've always stayed by your side. Even your fucking money hasn't stayed with you as long as I have! I'm still here."

"Hidan, I didn't-"

"Whatever. I'm gonna find Suki and vent with him. See ya later, bastard."

"Hidan, wait!"

SLAM.

"Shit..." Kakuzu sighed before following after his hotheaded companion.

He followed Hidan to the railing and wondered if the other was planning to dive in. He had been so caught up in his thoughts with Hidan that he did not notice Suki looking down on them from the upper level. Kakuzu sighed to himself as Hidan started to climb the rail. He wrapped his tan arms around Hidan midsection, which was starting to regain its former glory, and held him back.

"Did you know I can't swim in the ocean?" Kakuzu huffed, pulling Hidan down and close to his heart. "I only have one heart and it isn't a water nature."

"Who says I want you to follow me, bastard?" Hidan pouted but let himself be pulled closer.

"Doesn't matter if you want me to save you or not." Kakuzu smirked.

"Why bother? I'm immortal, dumbass." Hidan snorted.

"That's not what Jashin told me before you were buried alive and starved." Kakuzu spoke quietly now, his grip tightening.

"You spoke with Jashin!" His magenta eyes widened but he was unable to turn around.

"Mn... I didn't think it was real at first but after awhile I thought, 'Why the hell not, I love the bastard anyway.'" Kakuzu buried his face in the gray hair.

"You love someone?" Hidan's heart skipped a beat. It clenched when he considered it might not be him.

"Obviously, moron." Kakuzu scoffed.

"Who?" Hidan managed to look over his shoulder.

"Guess." Kakuzu whispered, placing his lips to Hidan's.

* * *

Feel free to ask questions or to ask for an epilogue of sorts!


End file.
